elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Before the Storm (Skyrim)
Two possible quest paths? There is a major problem with this as this is 1 of 2 possible quests depending on who you escape with, regarding objectives. :It appears that may be true, but I'm still looking at the end result. When you get to the town at the end of the quest segment, are there any substantial differences in your status after choosing to follow Hadvar as opposed to Rolof? — UncleBubba ( T ) 14:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm unsure as to all of the consequences of choosing one over the other. A friend of mine played through the imperial beginning, which I didnt, and said that you basically encounter the same amount of enemies, he said nothing of who he stayed with in town however. Other than that I assume that the imperial guard Hadvar will be alive instead of Rolof, which will help you in quests related to the Imperial leagion, instead of the Stormcloak army. -WondahFish Re-write This needs to be rewritten. It should be a summary, not a detailed but poorly written walkthrough. RS89 (talk) 12:40, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Rewards Contrary to what's written on the guide, I ended up with an Elven Armor as end reward.(PC) I suspect player characterter's level ( I was lvl12 ) and/or skill levels might play a role in reward's choice. 22:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Alvor Bug: Alvor doesn't ever talk about what is troubling him, not starting the quest. I played on PS3 and tried to talk it out of him, but he just sat at the table in his house moping. I stumbled on Bleak Falls Barrow by myself and was able to bypass this by talking to the Jarl and Steward of Whiterun. I carried the darn dragon tablet for ages until the steward asked for it. I had no idea where it went, because Alvor wouldn't talk to me. I had a similar problem. I didn't follow Hadvar and arrived in Riverwood alone at night. I went to the inn first and slept. When I woke up everyone was already in Alvor's home. I couldn't get the dialogue to start under normal circumstances even though the quest marker was on his head. It was as if the game totally skipped the Hadvar introduction sequence, but couldn't get to the point. The solution is both simple and easy to miss. If you ask Alvor if he has any supplies you can take, he will of course help you. When you exit the menu don't hit any buttons. He will begin the dialogue about "there's something you can do to help us" which when he finishes he will ask you to go to white run initiating the next stage of the quest. If you hit a button you will interrupt him and he'll go back to how he is before. He only seems to initiate the conversation when you ask for supplies and exit his "Take a gift" menu. Theopheus (talk) 01:12, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Bug: i went to riverwood talked to alvor the used coc whiterunorigin and the jarl was there and talked to me. but i just walked away and gave myself some money and bought the solitude house (after the quests) then did some other quests when i come back to the jarl he's gone so i spawn him and cant get the right dialouge, i kill him and then i go on a rampage and suddenly he apears and i pay the bounty i talk to him and he dosen't die AND dosent have the right dialouge 22:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) a skyrim gamer